De viaje
by Mikc
Summary: México va de visita con España y varios amigos para realizar su batalla final (sí, claro) y por fin encontrar a su amado (México/Canadá)
1. La llegada

Pues esta historia se me ocurrió en los momentos de gloria llamados ocio, se me antojó uno de México con Canadá, jejeje (haciendo cosas pervertidas) Por otra parte, Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidakazu, nada mas el personaje de Rafael de Jesús López Ortega (México) me pertenece (de puro milagro). A sí, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por no tener nada que hacer.

Advertencia: mexicanismos, parejas disparejas, shotacon, tomatazos, Seme!Romano, chingadera y media, México burlándose de Estados Unidos, Canadá siendo visible y recibiendo atención, España siendo España, Francia en abstinencia, Prusia violado, posiciones raras para dormir y bebidas alcohólicas, así que no respondo por ningún trauma psicológico, mental ni espiritual.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Rafael va de viaje, caminando por las calles españolas mientras carga sus maletas, pensando en todo lo que le sucede; toda esa violencia por culpa de su negligente jefe, "Ni en la revolución", es una frase que menciona para él mismo. Ahora simplemente quiere descansar, así que ha decidido visitar a su "hermano" y olvidarse de ese asunto por un tiempo. Se detiene, ya ha llegado. Pero muchos se preguntarán cómo es él: moreno, delgado, de cabello castaño muy largo de estropajo (cabello rebelde), sujetado en una cola baja, con sus ojos cerrados al estilo italiano. En este momento viste vaquero con su sombrero y sus botas. Por cierto, no es muy alto (comparado con muchos países, eso le tiene un tanto acomplejado).

Mientras tanto:

— ¿Ya está la comida? Qué bueno que no se quemó; todo está listo ¿Verdad?, ya todo se encuentra en orden y limpio ¿Y la habitación? ¡Oh no! ¡Me olvidé de su habitación! ¿Dónde va a dormir?— España no deja de hablar caminando de un lado a otro, demostrando su inquietud y nerviosismo.

— Ya, tranquilo, ni que él fuera tan delicado— Comenta Romano un poco fastidiado, quien se encuentra recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. — Que duerma en el patio.

— ¡Pero qué malo!— Lovino se acerca a Antonio y, sonriéndole tiernamente con una mezcla de burla, le revuelve el cabello.

— Idiota, Cuba está arreglando el cuarto, no te preocupes.

— Así es mano, no vengo a "rafaguearte" ni nada por el estilo.

A un lado de España, recargando su codo en él, se encuentra aquel hombre moreno de cabellos castaños, con su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡México! ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

— Por la puerta.

— ¡Pero mírate! ¡Te ves genial! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mírate! ¡Qué gusto verte!— El español grita, salta y termina dándole un abrazo a su querido México, mientras este igualmente le responde el abrazo.

— Yo igual te extrañé.

— ¡Creciste!

— Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Verdad?

— Sí. — A un lado de España se encuentra Romano, quien solo mira a los morenazos, México esboza una sonrisa.

— Al parecer mamá también creció.

— ¡¿Cómo que mamá?! ¡Que soy hombre! ¡Bastardo de…!— Grita Romano mientras se sonroja y le apunta con un dedo. México simplemente le abraza.

— Fue broma, créeme que me asustaría si fueses mi jefa. — Haciendo un puchero, a Lovino no le queda de otra más que aceptar esa muestra de cariño, y la vergüenza se nota en sus mejillas.

— Pero no tienes porque ponerte colorado.

— Fusososo~ Lovi-chan parece tomate, un delicioso tomate— Y se dedica a mirar a su esposo de una manera nada sana, mientras babea y en sus ojos brilla toda su perversión. — Delicioso, delicioso.

— Ahora entiendo de donde saqué lo pervertido.

— Ve~ no sabía que ni-chan era mamá.

— Que no lo soy, idiota.

México voltea a ver a Italia, el cual se encuentra junto a Alemania y Prusia.

— ¡Veneciano! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — Dice mirando al muchacho con su característica alegría.

— ¡Messico!— Y con los brazos abiertos se dirige hacia el moreno— Ve ~ ve ~ abrazo— Dice el italiano mientras se acomoda entre el pecho de su amigo— Ve~ Me alegra verte de nuevo, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! ¡Aquí esta México! ¡Hey! ¡Doitsu! ¡Saluda a México! ¡Doitsu!

Ante la petición de Italia, Alemania se aproxima y le ofrece su mano, pero como buen mexicano que es, Rafael le jala de esta y le da un abrazo.

— Vamos compadre, no seas tan seco y cómprame gasolina.

— No, ya no, gracias.

*-*-*-*-* Dato histórico *-*-*-*-*

Digamos que durante los primeros meses de la WWII, Alemania revisaba si su gran tecnología podría borrar de la faz de la Tierra a los aliados. Y adivinen qué, pues a su jefe se le ocurre mandarlo a México disque para saber qué onda con Estados Unidos. Aprovechando la visita, pues decide comprar el petróleo que en esas tierras se encuentra desde el 18 de marzo, el bando nazi recibe el crudo a partir de mayo de 1938. Esto no agradó al gringo ni a Inglaterra, quienes trataron de boicotear las ventas petroleras, más sin embargo los del eje no les hicieron caso y así nació Petróleos Mexicanos.

Fuente: marcianos. com. mx/ nazis-en-mexico /

Ante su vista, se encuentra el grandioso y awesome Prusia, con todo y pájaro— Y el loco del pollo, ¿Qué carajos hace aquí?

— ¿C-cómo que loco del pollo? Si soy el awesome, Prusia ¡Deleita tus pupilas con mi grandioso yo, ahora que estas de suerte!

— ¡Japón!

Ignorando olímpicamente a Prusia, va felizmente a saludar a Japón, quien hablaba con España, ambos se reciben con un abrazo, pues México es de los pocos países a los que puede considerar como un verdadero amigo; en el mismo tiempo que Gilbert hace berrinche, el mexicano es presentado ante Grecia, también recibe a China y a Corea del Sur, con quien empieza a discutir:

— Los burritos son coreanos ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fueron originados en mí!

— ¡Chinga´o! ¡Que no wey! ¡Fueron creados en ciudad Juárez!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Taco Bell fue su creador!

*-*-*-*-* Dato histórico *-*-*-*-*

Los burritos son de México, concretamente, de ciudad Juárez. Estos están hechos con una tortilla grande de harina, que se enrrolla a un guisado (de casi cualquier tipo). En la Revolución Mexicana (1910-1921) un señor, Juan Méndez, quería vender guisados para ganar dinero, pero no sabía la manera de trasportar su producto. Pues bien, se le ocurre usar una tortilla y así cargar con su negocio. Tuvo éxito. Se preguntaran de donde viene el nombre de tan peculiar alimento (el cual utilizamos los juarenses pa´quitarnos la hambruna): por el transporte que era un burro, la gente comenzó a llamar a esto "burrito".

Sobre lo de Taco Bell®, cuenta la leyenda que intentó quedarse con la patente del burrito y monopolizarlo, simplemente patético.

Fuente: mezcla de información oral y Wikipedia

— ¡Bah!, nomás faltaba que el burro quiera cocinar. Los burritos que haces están bien chafas, así que deja de presumir, gringo panzón.

— ¿Qué significa "panzón"?— Le pregunta Finlandia a España, mientras mira como Estados Unidos y México se pelean entre ellos.

— Am, significa gordo.

— Y es cierto, Estados Unidos está muy gordo, debería hacer dieta— Comenta con toda sinceridad Letonia, quien se encuentra entre los brazos de Rusia.

México termina su pelea con el rubio, un tanto despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada,

renegando por la riña pasada.

— Estúpido gringo pendejo.

— Ejem, México quiero presentarte ante unos amigos.

— Claro.

— Ellos son Suecia y Finlandia.

— Un gusto— Les tiende la mano a cada uno— Y ustedes, ¿Son hermanos o algo por el estilo?

— Él es mi esposa— Contesta sin reparos Suecia, mientras le pasa un brazo a Tino. Claro que esto sorprende al moreno.

— Ah, ya veo; ya veo que tu "esposa" trae premio entre las piernas, jajaja.

Así es como México se ganó una mirada aterradora por parte del sueco. (Aunque le vale madres y sigue riendo a carcajada limpia)

— Tranquilo compadre— Le da a Suecia unas palmadas en su hombro— No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Se escucha la algarabía de nuevos visitantes: es presentado ante Austria, Hungría, saluda a su amigote Rusia— ¡Creciste canalla!— Con este empieza a hablar muy amigablemente y hasta acepta ser uno con él en otra ocasión; se enternece con Letonia, y se asombra de que sea novio del ruso. Queda embobado con la delantera de Ucrania y la belleza asesina de Bielorrusia; le saluda amablemente a Francia, "Bueno, lo de la guerra de pasteles fue hace mucho tiempo", piensa México, y con Inglaterra:

— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace el pirata cejudo en tu casa España?

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE PIRATA CEJUDO?! ¡YOU BASTARD! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR CEMEJANTE BARBARIE?! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡QUÉ FALTA DE RESPETO PARA UN CABALLERO COMO YO!

Mientras Inglaterra se dedica a renegar y a gritar, todos los presentes no paran de reír a carcajadas— Incluidos Austria y Suecia— El joven ha dado en el blanco.

— No podría ponerle apodo mejor— Menciona el galo mientras se agarra el estómago.

— ¡Iggy! ¡Te han descrito tal como eres!

— ¡¿Tú también?!— Pregunta realmente dolido. Rafael nota rápidamente esa reacción, así que va a abrasarle para animarlo.

— Tranquilo güero, sólo bromeaba ¡No te me esponjes! Mira que siempre dije que eres lindo; por cierto ¿Te encogiste? La última vez que te vi estabas más alto.

— No, tú creciste— Dice un tanto sonrojado.

— ¡Vamos Iggy!— Se acerca Estados Unidos un tanto celoso y también le abraza— Es cierto, eres muy lindo— Y se deleita al ver a su chico cubrirse el rostro avergonzado.

— ¿Se acordará de mí?

Para los presentes es seguro que nadie haya escuchado esta pregunta, pero México rápidamente gira su rostro hacia el origen de esta, alegrándose al ver a esa persona que tanto quiere.

— ¡GÜERITO LINDO!

* * *

Quiero pedir una disculpa a los/as lectores/as que anteriormente seguían este fic, por haberlo borrado así namás sin explicación ni nada, la razón por la que lo borré fue porque se me hizo gacho tenerlo en la página sin concluir (razones escolares, exámenes y otras cosas que me impidieron continuar con este proyecto), sin embargo, vuelvo a ponerlo porque ora sí ya está terminado, espero y lo disfruten y perdonen lo que hice. Si antes no le habías ni dado una hojeada espero y te agrade esta triste historia (de triste no tiene nada jajaja). Disfruten.


	2. Para todo mal

Capítulo 2: Para todo mal…

— ¡Canadá! ¿Cuánto sin verte? —pregunta Rafa mientras está abrazando a su amigo— ¡Condenado güero! ¿Donde andabas que ya ni asomabas la nariz? Por cierto, creo que ya estoy de tu tamaño.

—Emm, estas de puntillas ¿Cierto?

— Sí —tristemente agacha la cabeza.

México: 1.70m

Canadá: 1.78m

México, igual que Italia, sabe lo que es la barrera de los 8cm.

Fuente: la malévola Wikipedia.

— ¡AAHH! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE AQUÍ EL ESTÚPIDO DE AMÉRICA?! —Por tamaño gritote que pegó Cuba, todos se asustaron, y púes México oportunamente vuelve a abrazar a Canadá.

— ¡Ay wey! ¿Cuándo llegó este?

Y sin más, Cuba se acerca a Canadá con el plan de golpearlo, pero el mexicano se le adelanta y le tira un buen coscorrón.

— ¡ÉL NO ES ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡ES CANADÁ! ¡IDIOTA!

Cuba no puede creerlo: acaba de confundir a su amigo Matt con su hermano, de nuevo, sin pensarlo, y muy apenado, le pide disculpas. Y el estómago de México comienza a entonar la sinfonía del hambre.

— ¡Demonios! España muero de hambre. Aliméntame.

— ¡Ah! Ya pasemos a comer

Todos se dirigen a la cocina, pero repentinamente se escucha una frase atroz.

— Oye, Inglaterra, hablando de comida ¿Cuándo me preparas pastes? Hace un resto que no los cómo.

Ante esa pregunta, todos voltean a ver a este par completamente aterrados, Francia saca su pañuelo masculinamente rosado y lo empieza a morder del terror, muchos empiezan a abrazarse entre ellos e incluso Rusia se cuestiona un poquito la amistad que tiene con su amigo latino.

— ¿Pero no me explico cómo puedes pedirle de comer a Anglaterre? ¡Vas a morir envenenado!

— ¡No importa que me sigas diciendo ´´loco del pollo´´! ¡Pero no comas la comida de él!— Comenta Prusia señalando a Arthur de manera dramática, mientras sostiene el cuello del moreno.

— Tranquilo compa, la comida de Inglaterra no es mala, me enseño a hacer pastes para cuando era minero.

*-*-*-*-* Dato histórico*-*-*-*-*

Así de rapidín les cuento que son los pastes: unas empanadas "con papa, poro o perejil, carne molida de res y pimienta negra, según la receta original" (actualmente se utiliza cualquier relleno). Este platillo llegó a México gracias a los inversionistas ingleses que fueron a Real del monte, Hidalgo; la trenza que se le hace a este platillo era de mucha ayuda para los mineros, con esta agarraban la empanada y de esta forma no contaminaban su comida.

Fuente: www. mexico desconocido. com. mx /los -pastes -de -real -del -monte -hidalgo .html

— Quizá tus scones saben raros pero tu otra comida sí sabe bien — abraza a un abatido ex pirata— no les hagas caso, total, son una bola de ignorantes.

— ¡BUAA! ¡Cómo me gustaría que América me dijera esas palabras!

— No lo hará, porque está bien baboso y wey.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito mojado! Ya lo sabes, I´m the hero! ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME BABOSO Y WEY!

— ¿Eres el héroe?

— Yes!

— ¡_Sícierto_! — Acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa abraza al gringo, este sin embargo se lo quiere retirar — Ya me acordé de tu nombre genial y heroico: ¡ERES SUPER FAT!

Con saña le agarra parte de la lonja a Estados Unidos para huir antes de ser golpeado, y, corriendo alegremente, canta:

— ¡NANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANA! ¡FATMAN!

Rojo de ira, Estados Unidos intenta atrapar a México, el cual corre muy rápido. No hay nadie que se encuentre serio, tenemos al señorito Austria con unas carcajadas sonoras y escupiendo saliva junto a un Prusia y a Hungría debatiéndose entre reír y respirar, muchos países hasta se abrazaban (como Suecia y Rusia), incluso Romano se ahogaba de tanta comedia que ni le importaba el alemán que recargaba su codo buscando el equilibrio perdido por las ideas locas de México. Inglaterra, entre risas, calma a Estados Unidos. Todo es interrumpido por las tripas de Rafa que vuelven a rugir.

— ¡Cielos! Mi solitaria ya tiene hambre.

— ¿Tienes parásitos?— pregunta ingenuamente, y un poco asqueado, Canadá.

— No, solo es un decir. —Se engancha al brazo de Matt. — Vente güerito, tú te sientas conmigo.

Alrededor del gran comedor se encuentran los países a esperar la comida, obvio, es paella se antoja suculenta.

— Oye Toño.

— ¿Sí?

— Te voy a ganar.

Palabras justas para una cara sombría de parte del castaño, le sigue una rara risa.

— Yo creo que no.

— ¡Otra vez no!— se queja Lovino, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. — Eso sucede cada vez que viene Rafael por estas fechas.

—No te preocupes Lovi, va a ganar el mejor.

— Que soy yo, claro.

— No estés tan seguro, México.

El ambiente se torna pesado, por esta extraña e inusual discusión. Aun así, se dedican a comer.

— Estuvo buena la comida, te contrato para chef. — México presume felizmente su estómago prominente, mientras quita el resto de la comida con un pica dientes.

— Bueno y ahora, ¿Hay hamburguesas?

— ¡Toma tu hamburguesa!— Rusia le ataca con un pay en la cara. El gringo toma la bufanda del ruso y le empieza a ahorcar, luego, y sin razón aparente, Francia comienza a platicar se su hermosura. Bielorrusia empieza a decirle a su hermano que se casen, Ucrania, preocupada de que Iván ya se encuentra presumiendo una cara azul, comienza a jalar la bufanda que le regaló a su querido hermano del alma con el plan de arrebatársela a Alfred, pero simplemente consiguió estrangularlo más; Inglaterra se fastidia de las babosadas que habla Francia y le avienta un zapato, iniciándose una nueva pelea, Cuba confunde nuevamente a Canadá con su gemelo, éste le dice que su hermano está en ese preciso momento asfixia a Rusia, México defiende a su amigo dándose a golpes con Cuba. Italia comienza a cantar algo relacionado con pastas, y, y...

— ¡BASTA DE DISCUSIONES! TODOS CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! ¡AMERICA DEJA DE ESTRANGULAR A RUSIA Y LIMPIATE LA CARA! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA QUE TAN ''BELLO'' SEAS FRANCIA! ¡CUBA, DEJA DE PELEAR CON MEXICO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA CELEBRACION NO UN CAMPO DE BATALLA!

Y con esta descarga de ira las demás naciones prácticamente se callan. De la nada, México saca una caja llena de frascos, con un contenido algo sospechoso.

— ''Ale'' tiene razón, mejor tomemos esto— ni tardo ni perezoso, España le arrebata una de las botellitas muy emocionado, tanto que casi se le saltan los ojos.

— E-esto, esto es, ¿acaso es...

— Sí, exacto.

— ¡SOTOL!— grita encantado de la vida Antonio, saltando e incluso rodando por el piso con el envase de vidrio (me pregunto cómo es que no se quebró). Alfred se acerca al mexicano.

— Lo trajiste de contrabando ¿Cierto?

— Cállate, no me descubras.

— Pero ¿Qué es eso que vas a tomar?— Romano indica a España su intriga

— Tú no te apures Lovi— le pasa uno de sus brazos a su chico— ¡A tomar sotol!

*-*-*-*-*Dato "histérico"*-*-*-*-*

El sotol proviene de una planta mexicana llamada Dasilyrion cedrocanum, la cual se encuentra en Chihuahua, inventado por las tribus tarahumaras, apaches y anazasis para utilizarlo en sus rituales, "El tradicional proceso de producción consiste en recolectar y deshojar las plantas; excavar y preparar el horno; cocinar las cabezas, macerar y fermentar las cabezas; destilar el producto hasta en dos ocasiones para dejarlo listo para su consumo", es incluso utilizado como medicamento; el sotol es uno de los negocios más antiguos de Chihuahua, lamentablemente casi no ha sido exportado, aunque últimamente está teniendo auge comercial. Tiene de 38 a 45 grados de alcohol. Es elaborado 100% de agave silvestre, siendo una bebida orgánica.

Fuente: sotol. blogspot. mx/ 2010/ 12/ historia -del -sotol. html

www. chilango antros -bares/ nota/ 2012 / 05/ 30/ un -traguito - de -sotol

—Muchos dicen que pa'todo mal mezcal— platica Rafael muy animadamente— pero si es sotol, pues mejor.

— ¡Juguemos al póker!

— Mejor a la marrana.

— Sí, sí, a la marrana— menciona el español muy emocionado. Rafael se une al trio malévolo para jugar con ellos— A ver qué tal juegan— otros comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica, Hungría y Japón utilizan sus cámaras acosadoramente, Finlandia obliga a Suecia a bailar (¡Ah! ¡Pero cómo baila bien!) .

Inglaterra cambia sus ropajes comunes por los de pirata, saca sus pistolas, una de ellas se las da a Canadá y le propone perseguir a Estados Unidos, Matt hace a un lado el arma mientras ve la persecución de América, en eso Cuba se pone a platicar con él; Ucrania se encuentra bebiendo sotol junto a su hermana y junto con China, quien cuenta algo sobre tai chi, en el momento menos oportuno llega Corea.

— ¡Los pechos de China me pertenecen!— Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, bueno, Corea está borracho y se equivocó de delantera— China, ¿Te crecieron tus pechos?— Voltea hacia abajo y ve sus lindas y hermosas manos en las tetas de Ucrania. —Tú no eres China "hic". — Recibió tres cachetadas.

Grecia se encuentra feliz acosando a un avergonzado Japón. Está bien que sean amigos pero que le quiera agarrar la entrepierna ya es mucho. Lo más patético es que el griego se comunica a través de maullidos. Dejando eso a un lado, tenemos a Austria, Romano e Italia bailando sensualmente, Alemania le dijo adiós a la vergüenza y no hace nada por disimular su mirada lujuriosa.

Y Rusia se entretiene en perseguir a su pequeño Letonia.

— Te atrapé. — Iván toma en sus brazos a su niño—No te me escapas.

— ¡Señor Rusia! ¡Suélteme!— se queja entre risas el letón, digamos que con un poquito de alcohol se desenvuelve más (si toma mucho ni ganas de correr tendría) — Mejor béseme. — La gran nación sonríe a la par del casto beso que le da a Raivis. Natasha no interrumpe por falta de conciencia sobria (se durmió).

México se cansa de estar con el bad trio, retirándose de ellos; su andar no es muy equilibrado, se desplaza con una botella en su mano, canta un tanto desafinado.

— No me molesten "hic" ando borracho...— sin fijarse, se topa con Canadá, quien es el único que no ha probado la bebida mexicana. — Ups sorry Matty, no me fijé.

— ¿Estás bien?— en el rostro del muchacho no hay más que preocupación. — Estás muy ebrio.

— No te apures, no es pa' tanto, namás no sé porqué se mueve el piso, ¿Quieres un trago? — Casi le estampa la botella en las narices de su amigo.

— No, gracias. — Con su mano retira el envase. México casi se cae pero es sostenido por Canadá, el moreno se sostiene en el pecho del canadiense y este lo tiene agarrado a su espalda. Algo anda mal, Rafael se ve "raro", bueno, está hasta las chanclas, pero hay una razón que le hace adorable, esa mirada adormecida, sus labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas por el alcohol; demasiado para Matthew, quien termina besándole.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo ¡Canadá por fin besó a México! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (no sé que tenga eso de malvado, pero bueno, merecía risa malvada) espero que les haya gustado, sí quieren escribir reviews para dar su opinión, son bienvenidas las quejas y sujerencias, igualmente las felicitaciones ;). _Buona fortuna!_


	3. Entre borrachos te veas

Capítulo 3: Entre borrachos te veas

— L-lo, ¡Lo siento!— empuja levemente a México — Eso, esto no es lo que parece.

— ¿Uh?

— ¡Fue un beso de amigos! ¡Sí! ¡Eso fue!

Completamente temeroso, Canadá sale corriendo dejando horriblemente solo a un muy confundido mexicano. Al parecer nadie vio esta escena por Austria: el señorito se dedica a realizar un exquisito desnudo, tan elegante y sexy como él, muchos países (llámense Hungría, Japón y sobretodo Francia) le agradecen en el fondo de su entrepierna el gran favor que les hizo San Sotol. Matthew no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer. En un balcón recapacita tristemente lo ocurrido. Una melodía guitarrista le arrebata sus pensamientos. En la entrada, Rafael es quien le interpreta, con un ritmo estable pero melancólico. No dura mucho, la guitarra es dejada en una esquina.

— No le digas a España que tomé su guitarra.

— México— su amigo se acerca a él— yo...

— Está bien— le pone su dedo en sus labios, sin avisar rodea el cuello del canadiense con sus brazos, terminando el acto en un ósculo— El beso que me diste no era uno de amigos.

Muy sorprendido, Canadá cubre su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos, una acción tan tierna y dulce, México acomoda entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, estrechando la distancia.

— Entonces, nosotros somos...

—Tal parece que sí.

Les distrae el ruido de un jarrón quebrado, de improviso llega Arthur completamente ebrio queriendo volar desde el balcón, agitando sus brazos y gritando "¡Puedo volar! ¡Soy el hombre pájaro!", menos mal que aún tiene puesto su traje de pirata, sino habría azotado al piso, pues a su hermano y a su cuñado no les daría tiempo ni para lamentarse.

— Canadá, te ves borroso "hic"

— ¿Qué tenía tu bebida?— insiste el canadiense mientras intenta mantener en equilibrio a su hermano.

— Alcohol y más alcohol— toma a Inglaterra por su cuello y la cintura, se acomoda y simplemente lo avienta hacia la habitación. — Ora va pa' dentro. — Y fue a parar encima de Francia, quien cayó de espaldas, quedando inconsciente al recibir con su cabezota el suelo. Arthur le compara con una buena cama y se dispone a dormir. Se escucha un grito, algo así como "Disco Pogo". Por curiosidad, los ahora novios entran y ven el show de luces neón por todo el lugar.

De plano todos se pusieron locos con tanto etanol en la sangre de cada quien, China baila junto a sus hermanos, Letonia se encuentra persiguiendo a Tino para hacerle cosquillas, Ucrania se une a Roderich, ambos se quitan su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Entre tanto, Estados Unidos tomó pareja de baile a un muy ebrio Rusia, según ellos danzan, más no realizan sino un pseudo tango, quienes les miran (y les graban) llenan la sala de sus carcajadas, hasta que caen por la ventana, por lo cual las risa acrecientan.

Bielorrusia, despierta de nuevo, toma de la mano a México y sin avisar se lo lleva al bailongo. Matt les iba a seguir pero Corea le acorrala para obligarlo a beber. Su cara está completamente rubicunda, no sabe si pasar la bebida o escupirle, es muy fuerte y siente que se quema su garganta, ahora toma en cuenta el porqué del estado festivo por parte de todos; al no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de bebidas, termina en el piso mientras el culpable lo carga y solo lo deja en algún sofá, ya despertará.

Y Canadá despierta entre tanto desmadre, nota la flexibilidad de Yao, él duerme bocabajo con su columna doblada a tal grado que sus pies tocan su cabeza, por alguna razón, que quizá es mejor no saber, Corea tiene dulces sueños dentro de un jarrón, sólo se ve su rulo. Elizabetha duerme tranquila, con la cabeza apoyada en la retaguardia de Austria, quien solo tiene puesto un calzón; Japón tiene su cara llena de garabatos, Canadá va caminando para toparse el baño con la puerta abierta, admirando a Prusia dormido grandiosamente sentado en el váter y a Grecia roncar en la tina. Aún sigue recorriendo la estancia hasta que siente una mano en su trasero, voltea, pensando que es Francia.

— Ven pa´ca. — México se posesiona de su cadera y le obliga a sentarse entre sus piernas, ciñéndole la cintura; ven que Alemania despierta encima de Suecia, ambos se miran feo ¿Por qué carajos durmieron juntos?, lo que hacen las borracheras, pues mejor finalizan el torneo de miradas con una disculpa.

— Eso fue raro.

Los demás fueron despertando con Doña Cruda de invitada a sus cabezas, Feliciano tiene una pizza en su cara llena de baba, Romano es dueño de un calzón que usa como sombrero, España se cae de la mesa donde durmió, soñando con Romanos y tomates; Austria pide su ropa, y al viejo Yao le truena toda la columna; la mayoría se queja por la resaca, piden agua.

— ¡Yo los ayudaré con su cruda "realidá"! Haste pa´ya Matty, voy a preparar un levantamuertos — Quien sabe de dónde diablos sacó los ingredientes, pero Rafael se pone a preparar su bebida.

*-*-*-*-*Dato gastronómico*-*-*-*-*

La temida y horrible cruda (también llamada resaca, guayabo, ratón, goma, hangover (en "ingleis") y gueule de bois (en francés) es un mal que afecta a las almas que se atascaron de alcohol la noche anterior y que, aunque ya estamos en el siglo XXI, no hay una forma efectiva de curársela, pero eso sí se encuentran tantos modos, dependiendo del país y de cada persona. Un levantamuertos resulta ser uno de esos remedios, puede prepararse de muchas formas, e incluso tener una bebida borracha. Eso sí, quién sabe qué ingredientes usó México en su fórmula.

Fuente: revista Algarabía

Por fin, Rafita terminó de mezclar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, sirve en vaso y le pasa uno a cada quien, casi todos dudan del contenido de esta bebida, menos Cuba, quien desaparece el contenido de un solo trago. Instantes después sale corriendo seguido por la vista de todos, amos y señores de rostros confusos, se mantienen en la sala hasta que unos gritos desgarradores les indican la mala racha de su amigo, van donde estos, terminan frente a la puerta del baño, el moreno se encuentra impávido en la puerta, sudando y jadeante, con la vista perdida.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Ucrania, preocupada.

— Tú — toma del cuello al mexicano, de tanto coraje le levanta del suelo— ¡POR CULPA DE ESA COSA ME DIO DIARREA!

— Pos así traerás la conciencia, compa.

Por seguridad los vasos del brebaje fueron arrojados al piso, hasta humo salía de eso. En el pórtico se encuentran el ruso y el yanqui, burlándose del cubano.

El bello durmiente de ojos verdes abre estos, bosteza y se entera que Francia está debajo de él.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES DEBAJO DE MÍ?! ¡ANIMAL!

Francis se levanta confundido, recibiendo los golpes que Arthur le propina, Prusia y España ayudan a su amigo, quitándole a Inglaterra. Fija su mirada esmeralda hacia Canadá y México, medita lo que va a expresar.

— Ustedes dos se besaron anoche.

— ¿Eh?— Matt se pone colorado y nervioso— ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Cómo que se besaron? ¿Desde cuándo son novios?— cuestiona Italia, entre fascinado y soporoso. — ¡Que tiernos!

— ¡Mi México ya creció!— con lágrimas en los ojos, Antonio casi sofoca de un abrazo al mexicano, quien se lo quiere quitar de encima.

— No puedo creer lo maricas que son. — Se mofa Lovino, tanto en palabras como en gestos.

— Ni menciones nada: bien que te besuqueas con España.

Romano consigue unas facciones rojizas, lo que Rafa le ha dicho es verdad. Se siente incómodo con las miradas hacia su persona.

— Canadá ¿Cómo es que te fijaste en esa cosa?— Interroga Alfred a la par que abraza a su hermano— Pudiste conseguir algo mejor ¿No crees?

— Como siempre andas de metiche ¡Deja de meter tu cuchara donde no te incumbe!— México le avienta un zapato a la cabeza de EUA.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Si es mi hermano!

— Ya no les fastidies, no le veo nada de malo que estén juntos— Inglaterra se quita su saco pirata, portándole en su hombro. Oportunidad para llevarse a Canadá lejos, y probar, nuevamente, esos labios tiernos sabor a maple.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó o les fastidió? ¿O les entraron ganas de beber sotol? (ese Rafa es mala influencia, no sigan su ejemplo) Ya hablando en serio, espero y les haya agradado leer este capítulo, como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Por cierto Milenka24 sobre quíen es seme pos qué te digo ¡México es un seme de llavero! ¡Por chiquito pero picoso! (espero y no lea esto o si no me fusila) Bueno, me retiro, espero sus reviews, que se la pasen chida.


	4. Calles rojas

— Por cierto, México, ya es hora.

— Cierto. — Se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba rascándose la panza.

—Fratello, ¿De qué están hablando?

— Sé lo que les digo, pónganse algo cómodo. — Romano se lleva su mano a su frente, en señal de fastidio.

Capítulo 4: Calles rojas

Han pasado como 6 minutos y los países ya tienen puesto ropa cómoda y fresca. Ven a España y a México muy serios, saliendo por la calle, deciden seguirles y ver qué sucede. Romano se encuentra estresado. Hay silencio en el camino hasta llegar a una plaza.

— Vas a perder, imbécil— con esta frase, España rompe la extraña tranquilidad.

— Ya quisieras tú, pendejo.

— ¡Respeta a tus mayores! ¡Sudaca gilipollas!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estúpido gallego!

*-*-*-*-*Dato cultural*-*-*-*-*

Comencemos con la palabra sudaca: es una forma peyorativa que usan los españoles refiriéndose a los sudamericanos, a pesar que la palabra es la contracción de Sudamérica, también se le da el uso para referirse a los latinoamericanos en general. Esta palabrita viene de una deformación juvenil en la época de la movida madrileña, cuando llegaron exiliados políticos de Argentina, Chile y Uruguay a España.

Mientras que gallego puede referirse a una persona bruta, ignorante y de bajos recursos (aunque claro que no siempre es así). Se suelen crear chistes muy crueles usando esta dichosa palabra.

Fuente: otra vez de Wikipedia

— ¡Tu abuela!

— ¡Con mi abuela Azteca no te metas!

— ¡Me meto con quien se me pegue la gana! ¡Por lo menos no soy un idiota enano que hace copias baratas de festividades ajenas! ¡Como mi Pamplonada!

— ¡Qué cruel! ¡La Huamantlada fue hecha en tu honor!

*-*-*-*-*Otro dato cultural*-*-*-*-*

La Huamantlada , al igual que la Pamplonada, es una tradición de soltar toros pá que a uno lo correteen, claro que no todo es pura risa nunca falta un accidente o incluso la muerte de algún participante. Esta se realiza en agosto, junto con otras festividades como "La noche en la que nadie duerme" (donde se adornan las calles con tapetes hechos de flores, del tamaño de las calles y que duran solo minutos) o la carrera de carcachas, en honor a la virgen de la Caridad.

Fuente: revista Semanario de lo insólito número 27 edición de colección

— ¡Al menos yo no le tomo fotos a Romano estando desnudo!

Antonio traga saliva de forma copiosa, tras él, Lovino le mira con profunda ira.

— ¡¿Cómo que tomaste fotos de mí estando DESNUDO?!— Le "abraza" su cuello y le empieza a estrangular— _Figlio de la putà! Imbecille! Maledetto pervertito!_

— Ve~ México, haz algo, o mi hermano va a matar a España.

— No te agüites, tengo la solución.

Y como arte de magia, un tomate cae en la cara de Romano.

— Fue Veneciano.

— ¡¿Queeee?!

Lovino toma un buen tomate, dispuesto a lanzarle este a su hermano menor, quien le esquiva, ese fruto va a dar a la cara de Alemania, pobre de Sur, en el lio que se ha metido. Peor aún que Prusia comienza a tirar tomates a diestra y siniestra, hasta que todos se unen: oficialmente se ha iniciado la Tomatina. Suecia se encuentra muy concentrado en lanzar estos proyectiles rojos a cuanta víctima ve, hasta que una señora le avienta agua desde su balcón, esa playera contornea su cuerpo musculoso, dejando perplejo a cierto finlandés. Arthur está feliz dándole tomatazos a Francia, hasta que en una de esas se resbala y cae de sentón, ganando las carcajadas del americano, quien le ayuda a levantarse. Prusia huye de Corea, Austria y Hungría, a quien un extraño le aventó una canasta entera de tomates y se encuentra completamente roja de tanto tomatazo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?— pregunta Bielorrusia, amenazadoramente a México.

— Pos no se— le comienza a hablar en el oído— pero aquí entre nos, dijo que se iba a ir a Islandia, a casarse con Letonia.

Esa fue la chispa que prendió la pólvora. Enojada, Natasha sale corriendo directamente a Islandia, pero la realidad es que Rusia y Letonia hacen equipo contra los italianos, ya todos llenos de tomate, el pequeño corre divertido y no se percata de que se junta un montón de gente, resbala y su cara queda en algo muy suave, y sofocante, intenta retirarse eso con sus manos pero las personas de alrededor le obligan a permanecer en esa posición, por fin la prole se dispersa, ya con un poco más de calma tantea dos esferas blandas, ya sospecha qué son, levanta su rostro y queda cara a cara con una hermosa chica rubia, vuelve su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales se encuentran cómodas en esos senos enormes, las quita de inmediato, mira nervioso a la muchacha, sin remedio, toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

— ¡Felicidades señorita! ¡Sí son naturales!

Sale avergonzado a esconderse por ahí. Ucrania corre feliz de la vida hasta chocar con algo, cayendo hacia atrás, Cuba alcanza a tomarla por la cintura, sus rostros quedan cerca, mirándose por largos segundos.

— ¡Ya váyanse a un hotel!— México les hace burla mientras este par tienen sus cachetes colorados. Los interrumpe Canadá quien está a punto de caer, pero Rafael evita que toque el piso, esta cercanía hace que ambos sonrían mutuamente.

— ¡Ustedes se ven más urgidos!— les grita Cuba con una sonrisa triunfal, un tanto enojado, Canadá le avienta un tomate. A lo lejos, España recibe tomatazos de Alemania, Austria y Hungría. México y España cruzan la mirada para nada amistosa.

— Entonces ¿Qué Toño? ¿Le entras?

— Jujuju, vas a ver qué tan poderoso soy.

— Muy bien— saca una pistola de agua grande, pero llena de salsa de tomate. — Espero y te lleves bien con la derrota.

— ¡Eso es trampa! ¡¿Dónde sacaste una pistola como esa?!

— En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿Qué no me enseñaste eso?— dispara su arma, atacando a España bañándole la cara en salsa.

— ¡Qué diablos! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tramposo y ruin?!— de quién sabe qué lugar, España saca una manguera y comienza a mojar a todos sin importarle quien es su víctima, enojado, México le llega a Toño por la espalda, mete su pistola en los pantalones del moreno y le suelta toda la salsa. Burlándose de su víctima sale corriendo.

— ¿Te llegó la menstruación antes o qué?

— ¡Ven acá desgraciado malnacido!

— ¡Todos contra México! — grita Alfred muy recio al verle correr, haciendo caso del llamado los países le rodean y le comienzan a tirar jitomates, igual que a España. Pero Rafael simplemente se agacha y saca otras armas de salsa.

— ¡¿Y esas pistolas qué?!

— Escondí varias estratégicamente.

— ¡Qué tramposo! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!— grita América, pero ya es tarde: ha sido víctima de la salsa. Hungría, Suecia, Finlandia, Prusia y Rusia han encontrado más armamento. Y apuntan hacia Rafita.

— Vaya que si eres un bribón; mira cuántas de estas tenías escondidas. — Apunta la húngara al mexicano. — ¡Y no pensabas compartir nada! ¡Eres de lo peor!— parece que será el fin del pelos rebeldes, todos están dispuestos a dispararle el jugo rojo, pero alguien se adelanta y los embarduna a ellos. Voltean y ven a Matt con un par de estas en sus manos.

— Jejeje, lo siento.

Le comienzan a tirar salsa al canadiense, México también les avienta de este, comienzan a pelear todos contra todos, algunos más se unen con las hortalizas en sus manos, y así hasta terminar el día, cansados pero felices.

* * *

Un minuto de silencio, por todos los tomates que muriero.

Bueno, ya ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero y no quieran aventarme tomates, creo que esa palabra se repite mucho, lo siento por ello, pero ni modo, tenía que ser la Tomatina. Ojalá les haya gustado, que la pasen chida. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será el final, ya nos wachamos.


	5. Cuando una casa se convierte en motel

Capítulo 5: Cuando una casa se convierte en motel

— ¡España! ¡Eso fue muy divertido!— Ahora sí, México abraza a España muy contento— volveré el próximo año.

— Por favor, no lo hagas— comenta fastidiado Romano.

— No te preocupes ¡Que el jefe siempre será el vencedor!

— ¡No inicies otra pelea! ¡Tarado!— Lovi le propina un buen coscorrón a Toño, quien se soba su cabeza.

— ¡Auch! ¡Roma! ¡Eso dolió!

— ¡Qué bueno!

— Em ¿América?

— ¿Sí, Canadá?

¡SPLASH! un tomate podrido acaba de ser estampado en la cara de Alfred. Antes de que le digan algo, Matt toma la mano de México.

— ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Esta escena deja perplejos a los presentes, el par se dedica a huir entre risas separándose de todos, su carrera termina hasta llegar a la casa de Antonio y encerrarse dentro.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso que le hiciste al gringo fue muy chistoso! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

— Bueno, sólo pensé que se lo merecía— menciona Matt regalando una tímida sonrisa y encogido de hombros

— Pos hasta que al fin le das una lección ¡La cara que puso el imbécil! ¡No tiene precio!

— La verdad yo quiero darme un baño.

Hasta entonces Rafael cae en cuenta de la condición de su novio: mojado por todos lados, la ropa que se transparenta, esos cabellos rubios que por la humedad contornean ese rostro adorable, la boquita delicada entreabierta, una mirada dulce y violeta, embardunado de tomate. El moreno sonríe, mostrando sus afilados ojos negros y abraza al canadiense.

— ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos?— mira divertido como la cara de Matt se enciende como foco. — ¡Fue broma!— besa con suavidad la mejilla del rubio. Canadá le besa sus labios tiernamente, poco después se va convirtiendo en uno más apasionado llegando al momento en que las palabras no son necesarias para expresarse, sin embargo, se tiene mucho que decir con acciones, más precisamente caricias, pero ni todo el tiempo es suficiente, ni constante; pueden parecer siglos antes de dar un beso, y al momento de darlo se siente que ha durado un mísero segundo, o puede pasar al revés. Es hora de que ese beso se convierta en algo más pasional, creando una complicidad íntima en los participantes, hay que buscar un cuarto, así, todos cochinos.

Gringolandia se encuentra muy enojado por todas las burlas que ha recibido, sólo porque a su querido hermano se le ocurrió aventarle un tomate podrido en la cara; por los demás no hay problema, fue un día muy divertido y agotador, lo único que quieren es un baño y dormir, ya cerca de la casa española se escuchan unos ruidazos.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Se roban mi casa!— España se agarra la cara con sus manos (imaginen que es la pintura "El grito") y pá pronto sale corriendo a la dichosa vivienda.

— ¡Espera bastardo! ¡No vayas solo!

Romano, con su cara preocupada sigue a Toño pero no es el único, sus amigos van a ayudarle y los demás se quedan atrás por precaución, aunque el gringo sólo va de chismoso. La casa está casi a oscuras, ya casi cae la noche, los ruidos se concentran en el despacho de España pero no se atreven a abrir la puerta, al parecer hacen mucho escándalo para robar, ya sin importar qué, el español toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre.

¡Sorpresa! Quienes se encuentran en este espacio son México y Canadá mostrando su amor de una manera poco ortodoxa. Los demás que les vieron abren toda la boca, jamás pensaron que los encontrarían de ese modo tan caliente, en cueros y encima del escritorio, con un desorden terrible. Rápido, España cierra el portón de golpe.

— Entonces ellos están…

— No es necesario que lo digas Roma ¡Pero el amor flota en el aire!— quien sabe de dónde rayos sacó Francis un cesto con pétalos de rosa, los cuales está aventando al aire. Los países que quedaron atrás ya se encuentran frente a la habitación de los hechos, con la cara de la duda y sin entender el porqué de los pétalos esparcidos, Inglaterra ve a Estados Unidos con su rostro anonadado.

— Hey, América ¿Qué pasa?

— Digamos que acabamos de ver cómo es que Canadá y México se "demuestran" amor.

— ¿Qué?— los gemidos del canadiense (que son muy fuertes) despejan cualquier pregunta. — Ah, ya entendí— Arthur se pone de mil colores, imaginar a uno de sus hermanos haciendo esas cosas es demasiado para la mente inglesa.

— Mi… pequeño México. —Dice España muy agüitado.

— ¡AAAAAH! ¡CHIHUAHUA SÍ QUE ESTÁ GRANDE!

— Kesesesese~ ¡Ni tan pequeño!

*-*-*-*-*Dato geográfico*-*-*-*-*

Chihuahua, con sus 247 460 km², es ¡El estado grande!

Fuente: Instituto Nacional de Estadística y Geografía (la frase es de un anuncio televisivo)

— Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar. — Dice el español un tanto aturdido por el grito.

Por su bien deciden ir al comedor antes de que sus mentes sucumban al daño que podría ocasionar todo ese escándalo, aunque Romano no permite a España continuar caminando, le ha tomado de la cintura y le empieza a morder el oído.

— ¿Roma?— ahoga entre su puño un quejido.

— Hoy quiero cenar "español"— ¡Demonios! La mirada pícara y lujuriosa de Lovino es tan irresistible, no hay manera de decir no. Mejor van a un cuarto antes de empezar a copular en el pasillo.

— ¡Germania! ¡Germania! ¡Hay que hacer el amor!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás bromeando?! ¡Deja de decir eso en público!

— ¡No!— Se pega al pobre de Ludwig, melosamente le sonríe y con su dedo contornea juguetón uno de sus brazos— ¿No quieres?

— _Nein!_— empieza a caminar más rápido, trata de ignorar la llamada coqueta que le hace Italia, pero termina volteando al escuchar el típico golpe causado por algún objeto caído, una mesita y Feliciano están en el piso.

— L-lo siento— su cara indica vergüenza y sus dedos juntos demuestran timidez— pero, es que… ya lo siento muy duro, incluso cuando me muevo… duele. — desvía la mirada, cuando menos lo piensa, el italiano es llevado en brazos, Alemania le besa y lo lleva a una recámara.

— ¡Auch!— Gilbert, por baboso, se resbaló cayendo de sentón, por primera vez Hungría se fija en él: su cuerpo contorneado por aquella camisa mojada, su cara un tanto sonrojada, la pose en la que se encuentra… le gusta y lo da a saber con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se inclina hacia _Preußen _y le besa, cerca de los labios.

— Te ves "violable".

Gilbert no tiene de otra más que abrir sus ojos sorprendido, a la par que se pone más rojo.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!— Es elevado gracias a los brazos de la húngara.

— Te llevaré a mi cuarto.

— ¡Bájame de inmediato! ¡Maldita machorra!

— No te preocupes, te haré la "amazona". — Elizabetha se va corriendo feliz por el pasillo, cargando a su víctima, quien no deja de quejarse y mover sus brazos. América e Inglaterra no vieron la escena anterior, ellos ya se adueñaron de un cuarto convirtiendo este en su nidito de amor, lleno de risas, abrazos y besos. De manera violenta, Inglaterra desabotona la camisa de Alfred y lo lleva a la cama junto con él, a la cual se le quiebran dos patas, ambos ruedan al piso quedando el ojiazul encima de su antiguo tutor.

Mientras, Ucrania no sabe qué hacer; viendo cuántas parejas han ido a hacer esas cosas, por su nerviosismo se mueve mucho y se escucha el "boing boing" de su delantera, pobre Cuba, no puede prestar atención a otra cosa, sus oídos se han llenado de "boings", en una agitación brusca, los grandes atributos de la chica rompen la blusa rosa quedando estos en libertad ante el atónito latino, hasta la boca abrió, no lo culpo, tal espectáculo no se da todos los días. Al diablo los recatos, antes de que los demás volteen toma a Ucrania y se la lleva a otro cuarto.

Rusia se encuentra caminando muy aprisa, tomando la mano al pequeño Raivis; este lugar se ha convertido en un motel y pues a su ver no es adecuado para el niño, incluso Suecia y Finlandia ya están en un cuarto, Corea convenció a China y también ya están es esos "asuntos" ¡hasta Japón fue arrastrado por la pasión! (tenía que ser Grecia). Suspira, sólo están con ellos Francia y Austria; el primero comienza a coquetear con el austriaco y de pronto se van muy abrazados, al parecer los han abandonado. De la nada, Letonia se le pega más al cuerpo de Iván.

— Sé lo que está pensando; que quizá este lugar no es adecuado para mí. Pero está bien si nosotros… — la cara roja del pequeño delata sus negras intenciones dejando sorprendido a Rusia.

— Pero ¿Estás seguro?

— Es que… ya lo siento molesto en mis pantalones. — Se abraza más fuerte al gigante, quién no puede creer lo que ha dicho. Jugando, Iván le pone una mano en su entrepierna, causando un gemido al pequeño, hora de buscar un buen colchón.

El sol avisa a todos que ya es de día. Francia aprendió la lección: con Austria hay que ser más directo. Cuando le dijo coquetamente que si "dormían" juntos, Roderich entendió justo eso; lo peor fue cuando intentó "propasarse y hacer cosas indecentes" según las palabras del austriaco y lo amarró completamente "porque si es dormir es dormir". Le dejó en la cama y se metió a bañar él solito, ni le dejó a él limpiarse la cara, y cuando empezó a quejarse, lo amordazó. No conforme, el señorito lo acostó junto a él y aún le sigue abrazando.

Nadie tiene idea de esta abstinencia para el país del amor, muchos salen despreocupados de las habitaciones, después de todo el alboroto nocturno, los estómagos piden comida. España quiere abrir el umbral de su despacho, pero América le detiene.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres verles desnudos… de nuevo?

— Pero tengo que entrar y ver las condiciones de mi oficina. — Mira pasar a Gilbert, pasearse nervioso, tratando de cubrir su cuello con su camisa. — Oye Prusia, ¿Qué son esas marcas de ahí?

— E-es ¡Urticaria! ¡Sí! ¡Urticaria!

— No, que va— contesta Corea que pasaba pos ahí. — Las marcas que te dejó Hungría no son urticaria.

Dejando las risas de los demás a un lado, Antonio abre la puerta que comunica a su oficina y se sorprende de todo el tiradero que hay en este. El cuarto se encuentra patas pa´rriba, como si un huracán hubiese pasado, con los muebles en el piso, los libros regados, papeles tirados, cuadros caídos y figuritas de porcelana quebrados. Y ellos, descaradamente acostados en su sillón, tapados con su bandera; Toñito apenas tocó una pintura y se cayó.

— ¡México! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! — Rafa se despierta muy greñudo (más todavía) y se limpia los restos de baba que tiene en su boca, completamente adormilado. Matt se despierta mientras se talla sus ojos. Ambos sonríen complacidos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Esto enfurece más a Toño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya está el almuerzo?— Pregunta México como si nada.

— ¡Qué almuerzo ni que nada! ¡Mira nada más cómo dejaron mi oficina!— Mira molesto cómo es que Rafa, sin inmutarse, se rasca la cabeza bien tranquilo.

— ¡Huy! Sí que es un chinguero. — Ve los lentes de Canadá en el buró, cerca del sillón, y se los pone a este.

— L-lo… lo siento— dice Canadá a la vez que se cubre con la bandera española. Intenta incorporarse pero sus caderas le duelen— ¡Auch! ¡Creo que te emocionaste anoche!

— ¿Te duele mucho?— Rafa se acerca a su novio, preocupado de haberlo lastimado. — Creo que sí me pasé.

— Eso es lo de menos ¡Ahora ponte a recoger! ¡Y vístanse!— Antonio realmente se encuentra enojado. El mexicano agarra sus bóxers y sus pantalones, muy pachorrudo se los pone, sólo que hay algo que le molesta, en su espalda.

— Oye Toño, ve mi espalda, como que me arde.

— A ver— España hace a un lado el cabello abundante y al ver su espalda se da cuenta que está llena de rasguños. Matt también ve las dichosas marcas. — Al parecer tu "amiguito" te dejó marcado a rasguños.

— ¡ Maple~! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención! ¿Te duele mucho?

— No te apures Matty— sonríe pícaramente— lo tomaré como un buen recuerdo de nuestra primera vez. — Observa divertido cómo es que el rubio se pone colorado.

— O-oye, ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

— Pos quien sabe. Hey Toño prende el aire, hace calor. — España enciende el ventilador del techo, se escucha algo raro, un ruido que se calma al aventar algo directo a la cara del mexicano, se lo quita y extiende ese objeto con ambas manos

— Mira güerito, aquí están tus choninos ¡Aww! ¡Tienen una hojita de maple en el trasero! Ora me los quedo de recuerdo como "visita a Canadá" Jajajajaja.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Qué pena! ¡Maple~! ¡No los muestres!— Canadá intenta quitarle sus calzones al sinvergüenza de México, sin éxito. España se va, negando la actitud de los muchachos con la cabeza.

— Ten pues, te los presto, pero los cuidas.

— ¡Pero si son míos!

— Bueno, bueno, que hay que recoger este desorden. ¿Cuándo se quebró esa mesa?— Canadá se acerca a su novio y le besa la nariz.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor nos vamos y dejamos esto así?

— Bien. Me gusta la idea, pero ora sí nos bañamos juntos. — Ambos amantes se abrazan, Canadá suspira un poco cansado, aún un tanto rojo le sonríe.

— Pero nada de hacerlo de nuevo; realmente me duele el trasero, creo que lo hicimos muchas veces, perdí la cuenta. — México le besa tiernamente y se van, tranquilos agarrados de la mano, hasta que España los ve y tienen que correr (muy a pesar del trasero canadiense).

— ¡RECOJAN MI OFICINA! ¡DESGRACIADOS!

— ¡Ni máis! ¡Recójalo usted!

* * *

Y fin ¡Hasta que terminé esta historia! ¿Les gusto o les dio dolor de cabeza? (si es así Muajajaja). Pero les tengo dos capítulos extras de regalo: uno es lemon, el otro no, uno se llama "La pasión según Róderich" y el otro "Huracán", si quieren pedir alguno de esto pá se salga primero, adelante, si no me dicen nada, escogeré usando una moneda XD. Esto es lo de menos, que la pasen chida.


	6. Capítulo extra: huracán

Capítulo extra: Huracán

Advertencia: fic que exuda jugo de limón a lo baboso (así que no respondo por traumas)

Canadá y México van de la mano compartiendo besos y arrumacos, van tranquilos buscando dónde hundirse el uno con el otro. Matt encuentra uno de los pomos, abre el umbral e invita al mexicano a entrar con su tierna sonrisa y una mirada de "confío en ti"; al cerrar la puerta toda esa tranquilidad se fue por el caño. Ambos se funden y confunden creando un huracán que destruye cuanta cosa se les pone en frente. Matthew es acorralado en una pared, sus manos inquietas rasgan y tiran cuadros que estaban colgados. México le empieza a besar su cuello dejando marcas, hasta volver a unir su boca con su novio, bailando lengua a lengua hasta el cansancio. Los ojos amatistas se encuentran con los de obsidiana, el rubio desvía nervioso su mirada.

— ¿Está bien si hago esto, güerito?— El moreno pregunta a la vez que desabotona la camisa de Matt y le besa el pecho.

— Oui. — contesta tembloroso el rubio, suspirando. Rafa le succiona sus pezones dejándoles rojos y alborotados, los suspiros poco a poco se convierten en gemidos, México aprieta la entrepierna de Matty quien se emociona de más, tirando un pobre espejo, el cual cae al piso y se quiebra; Canadá toma entre sus manos la cabeza de su novio para besarse nuevamente, ambos se mueven y tiran un librero, rompiendo figuritas de porcelana y regando libros. México toma las piernas de Canadá entre sus brazos y le carga, Matt a su vez le rodea la cintura al moreno con sus muslos y el cuello con sus brazos. Rafael comienza a caminar, en su andar se encuentra con una mesa baja la cual patea y la quiebra a la mitad, la misma suerte tuvo un sillón y un jarrón, que fue hecho añicos. México llega al escritorio y sienta a Matty, y mientras se besuquean, se quitan la ropa mutuamente y la avientan sin importar a dónde va a parar, hasta quedar desnudos. Antes de acostar al rubio, Rafa despeja el área tirando todos los papeles de trámites al suelo, con un poco de violencia al rubio le levanta las piernas lechosas y se ven invadidas de lengüetazos hasta llegar a su sexo, creando en la "víctima" nuevas reacciones, inútilmente intenta apaciguar sus gemidos con las manos. El chico se altera al sentir un dedo en su esfínter rosado.

— Espera, ¿vas a meterlo?

— Mmm, ¿es tu primera vez, honey?— un tanto avergonzado, Matt asiste con la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta una cálida sonrisa, le toman su mano y se la besan.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— La cara de sorpresa que puso Canadá le fascinó al moreno, bueno ha descubierto un buen tesoro al que piensa cuidar y adorar.

— Bueno, pero ten cuidado. — México se sube al escritorio, quedando encima de su amante, se miran por largos segundos hasta que Canadá recibe un beso en sus cabellos.

— Tendré cuidado. — Las manos del mexicano se empiezan a mover como un pulpo, no dejan de unir sus labios ni para respirar, los sexos chocan sacando en ambos jadeos que se pierden en la habitación. Rafael toma la mano de Matt y se la arrima a su miembro, le sonríe juguetón.

— Te presento a Chihuahua.

Canadá se pone rojo, aún así se estimulan entre los dos. Tan concentrados están acariciándose que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Antonio abrió la puerta y él y compañía les vieron en su jardín del Edén. México toma el líquido pre seminal y le usa como lubricante, mete un dedo lo más suave que puede; al moverlo crea corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo canadiense, haciendo que este gima muy alto con su voz aguda, la misma que escuchó Arthur afuera. Después de introducir dos dedos más, Rafa los saca y toma las piernas de su Matty. Empuja su pene dentro del ano de su chico, intenta entrar despacio, pero la pasión le consume.

— Perdón por esto, pero ya no aguanto las ganas. — De una estocada, México mete sus carnes en Canadá.

— ¡AHH! ¡CHIHUAHUA SÍ QUE ESTÁ GRANDE! — Rafael le limpia las lágrimas que corren por el rostro suave, con sus labios.

— Lo siento, lo siento.

— Esta bien ¡Ah! solo no te muevas— ambos se miran a los ojos, para sorpresa del mexicano, Matt le acaricia una de sus mejillas— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos negros?— por primera vez México sabe que es la vergüenza y cómo se siente; sonríe, admirando esos ojos violetas que centellean más que nunca.

— ¿Y si te digo que los tuyos son más lindos?

— Estas loco. — El rubio le da un tierno beso a Rafa. Poco a poco las caderas de ambos se empiezan a mover. México le reparte besos por todas partes; digamos que el ritmo que tomó es el "mete rápido, saca lento" por así decirlo, el rubio se agarra de su amante e inconscientemente le rasguña la espalda y los hombros, los gemidos aumentan, distribuyéndose por toda la habitación. La mirada de los dos se encuentran, sintiéndose más unidos, y más excitados.

— Estoy a punto de... ¡Ah!— ante el aviso de su chico, México da un pequeño pellizco en la punta de su pene, para evitar que se corriese.

— Mmm, aguanta un poco, ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de posición? —Ambos se ponen de acuerdo. Rafa sale del interior de Matt y se acuesta en el escritorio, Canadá se sienta en la entrepierna del mexicano, dándole la espalda y se deja penetrar nuevamente.

Ese cuerpo hermosos, su espalda y cintura andróginas, ese par de nalgas aterciopeladas, el perfil del rubio con su mirar placentero: ¡Qué pinturas eclesiásticas ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Esta sí que es una imagen celestial México sonríe de forma perversa, toma esas caderas suculentas y les marca el ritmo, la aguda voz de Canadá le es una melodía angelical; cuando están a punto de llegar el mexicano se incorpora, toma las piernas de su novio dejando su delantera expuesta, le comienza a mover más rápido, el rubio gira su cabeza hasta poder darle un beso a su amado, siendo interrumpido este por los gemidos del orgasmo. México besa esos hombros blancos y respira esa

esencia que le vuelve loco, mucho mejor que el peyote, y más adictivo, claro que tampoco deja de toquetear la entrepierna de Canadá.

— Parece que necesitas que te limpie— Matthew es levantado por los brazos de Rafael, quien le deposita nuevamente en el escritorio para ir directo a las piernas del rubio y repartir chupetones por los muslos, dejando huella. — Tus piernas son deliciosas— la mirada amorosa del mexicano se convierte en unos ojos filosos, igual a los cuchillos de obsidiana utilizados por los aztecas para sacar el corazón, así de cruel había sido México con Canadá, al sacarle gemidos tan crudamente, y a la vez tan placentero resulta esto. Cuando le reparten besos y lengüetazos a la entrepierna del rubio, este toma los cabellos de su compañero y clama sin control, dejando que su voz escape por todo el cuarto. Rafa se detiene de improviso, lo cual molesta un poco al rubio, pero sólo se limita a dar un quejido; siente cómo le colocan sus piernas esbeltas para imitar las delicadas alas de una mariposa.

— Voy a entrar de nuevo. — Sobre aviso no hay engaño. La cavidad de Canadá vuelve a estar llena, siente sus entrañas arder cada vez que recibe una estocada, las manos de ambos se entrelazan, sintiéndose unidos uno con el otro. Matthew no soporta más y se corre; Rafa, al sentir la presión que hay en Chihuahua, deja su semilla dentro del rubio. Con cuidado sale del interior de su novio y le besa su frente.

— Te amo.

Esto realmente sorprende a Canadá; como respuesta, besa al moreno, quien le carga en brazos y le acuesta en un sofá grande y mullido, luego de quitarle los lentes a Matt para dejarles sobre una mesita y de arrancar la bandera española, muda testigo de lo sucedido, México se acurruca junto a Canadá, quién tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— I love you, too. Rafa sonríe a su amado tranquilamente y utiliza la bandera "chingamelavista" para cubrirse los dos. Ora sí a dormir, que hicieron mucho ejercicio.

* * *

Ya sé, me tardé milenios en actualizar, pero ya está. Este par dejaron el despacho de Toño muy desordenado (me imagino a España levantando uno de sus papeles lleno de sangre y otras secreciones, muy asqueado). Sobre la bandera de España, la verdad me gusta mucho, porque el rojo y el amarillo es una combinación muy enfermiza, jejeje.


End file.
